forestations_original_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Agamemnon
A G A M E M N O N General information; ---- *'Name' - Agamemnon ::*'Former Name' - Brutus ::*'Future Name' - None ::*'Nicknames' - None *'Breed' - Beauceron *'Age' - Three years *'Gender' - Male *'Sexuality' - Heterosexual *'Orientation' - Neutral *'AJ Username' - Sølitåiré *'Discord Username' - XxForestationxX#3368 *'Element' - Add *'Zodiac' - Add *'Birth Date' - Add *'Created' - 5/9/19 *'Creator' - Førestation *'Roleplay' - Descriptive Traditonal / Traditional *'Status' - Alive/Inactive *'Apprentice' - None *'Former Apprentice' - None *'Mentor' - None *'Former Mentor' - Humans (Noah) *'Former Affiliations' - None *'Affiliations' - None **'Title' - Loner **'Former Titles' - Guard Dog, Family Pet Appearance; ---- Personality; ---- Agamemnon is... Romance; ---- *'Attractions' - Agamemnon is attracted to dark coated females, eye colours don't bother him much because he doesn't pay much attention to his crushes eyes. *'Turn offs' - Agamemnon isn't attracted to females with masculine figures, he would like to stay the dominate figure in any relationship he is in. *'Dating History' - Becky, Heidi *'Relationship Goals' - Agamemnon doesn't have much for relationship goals, he would just like to be always praised by his companion. *'Personal Rules' - 1) Must have known each other for a month or more. 2) One person must support the relationship. *'Sexuality' - Heterosexual *'Romantic Orientation' - Heterosexual *'Crush(es)' - None *'Former Crush' - *'Ships' *'Former Ships' - History; ---- Agamemnon was at first named Brutus and was raised by humans and was trained to be a guard dog. the family was evacuated because of a near by forest fire and Agamemnon was left behind in the backyard. The fire didn't make it to the house but at the time Agamemnon was sure he was going to burn to death if he didn't do something. Agamemnon dug a hole under the fence and ran away. When the family came back and discovered Agamemnon was missing they put out missing pet flyers and contacted a few shelters to see if they happened to have captured him. Agamemnon wasn't found by anyone. Agamemnon lurked in the damaged woods and occasionally went back into the human town to eat scraps and talk to other canines, during this time Agamemnon had a fling with a female named Heidi, Agamemnon broke up with her when he found Becky. Heidi ended up having Agamemnon's pups but Agamemnon was unaware. Agamemnon wanted to go deeper into the woods and never return to the human place with Becky but Becky refused, she didn't want to leave her humans behind, so Agamemnon left without her, and, like Heidi, Becky was expecting Agamemnon's pups. Most of Becky's pups didn't survive, only two did. The pups were sadly abandoned on the side of the road but someone brought them to a shelter were they could be taken care of. Agamemnon now lives deep in the woods, hunting for his own food now instead of scavenging. Relationships; ---- PACK OUTSIDE PACK FAMILY Prefrences; ---- textextext Gallery; ---- Beauceronadult2 2.jpg Beauceron.jpg e3ad596e5aa1fc2805fd2e7bd931fa65.jpg